When Nothing Else Matters
by mccffee11
Summary: Just a Logan and Rory fluff I created when I got a little bored,its cute and AU I think just read. Its my first story! be gentle! Chapter 15 NOW UP! Finally!
1. Chapter 1 pyshic ablities

When nothing Else Matters

Disclaimer:" none of it is mine. I really want Matt Czuchry though.

Summary: A Rory and Logan fic I didn't really follow the plot line but I kind of did its difficult.

Chapter One

Logan's dorm

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

Rory: "Turn it off" Rory mumbled

Logan:" I can't"

Rory: "why not"?

Logan:" because sweetheart as much as I love the feeling you are currently lying on top of me"

Rory: "I don't want to move"

Logan:" The alarm should go off in 5….4…3…2…1 Now!"

Rory: "yay you and your physic abilities"

Logan:" thank you"

Rory: "im still disappointed"

Logan: "why"?

Rory:" because who sets the alarm on a Saturday"?  
Logan:" I forgot to turn it off"

Rory: "Well we can't have anymore of that" She then rolled off him" Go get me some coffee"  
Logan:" demanding I like it"

Rory:" hush now none of that talk I want some coffee"

Logan:" Ok, ok even though I probably have to go find a kiosk because George broke yesterday"

Rory:" fine go just hurry"

Logan:" I'll miss you"  
Rory: "Logan, Go!"

Logan pulled on the jeans he had on last night and a t shirt and headed for the closest kiosk as soon as he got there he spotted Finn talking to Colin well more like arguing with Colin

Finn: "I believe reporter girl likes a large Black coffee in the morning not de-café you retard."

Logan:" why the hell are you guys arguing about what kind of coffee _my_ girlfriend takes in the morning, notice how I focus on the word my"?

Finn: "well mate we figured we would bring you two some coffee since we were getting some since you two kept us up so late last night"

Logan:" how the hell did we keep you to up I can understand if I m tired because well she wore me out but you two?"

Colin:" Reporter girl is quite the screamer"

After Logan ordered the coffee they all headed back to the dorm to find Rory up in a pair of jeans and Logan's t shirt.

Rory:" hey Logan, what are they doing with you I figured they were still in there rooms"

Logan: "apparently we kept them up last night so they needed coffee"

Rory: "huh"? She said grabbing the coffee from Logan.

Colin: "we will demonstrate"

Colin sat in a chair across from Finn and in a high pitched voice started

Colin:" o my god baby, o god faster harder"

Logan:" I know baby I know not yet"

Colin: "Yes, yes" Rory spit out her coffee on Logan's lap since he was sitting next to here but she was sitting sideways watching Finn and Colin.

Logan: "shit that burns"

Rory:" o my god I don't sound like that"

Colin: "I may have been a little off with the voice but hey the words were right to the point"

Rory: "I hate you guys "she said blushing and burying her head in Logan's chest and he started to run his fingers through her hair.

Logan: "did you guys seriously have to do that especially this early in the morning"?

Finn: "sorry mate we were just kidding"

Logan:" you know how she is dude"

Finn: "well I am grounding my self only less than 20 drink tonight"

Colin: "No more than 10 drinks for me"

Logan: "good now boys go to your rooms" They did "baby its better there gone"

Rory: "I don't sound like that do I '?

Logan: "of course not ….your voice is way sexier then Colin's"

Rory:" thank you… I have to get back to my dorm and get changed…call me later? "  
Logan:" of course …see ya ace"

Rory:" bye" she said kissing him

Rory's Dorm

Rory:" Paris did I get any messages"?

Paris: "nope"

Rory:" ok" just then the phone started to ring" hello"

Lorelei: why is it you're not with your phone"?  
Rory:" I must have left it at Logan's"  
Lorelei: o ok so what you doin today"?

Rory:" coming to see you"

Lorelei: "awesome…why don't you bring limo boy with you"

Rory: "ok you sure"?

Lorelei:" of course I love limo boy…anyway I broke the sink and Luke is out of town"

Rory: "so you want Logan to come and fix it?"

Lorelei: "since he did such a good job last time"

Rory:" I 'll call him and ask him ok"?

Lorelei:" Cools so I let you go so you can make that call love ya sweets"

Rory: "you too mom"

After they hung up she called Logan.

Logan: "miss me already ace"?  
Rory:" yes that must be it…anyway what are you doing today"?

Logan:" I am actually heading to your dorm you left your phone on my nightstand"

Rory:" cool pack a bag you're coming to stars hollow"

Logan: "yes honey"

Rory:" please "?

Logan: "I will I'll call you back Finn just stripped and I don't think he's getting ready to take a shower"

Rory:" bye"

Logan: "bye"


	2. Chapter 2 Party Planning

Chapter 2 Party Planning

About an hour later Logan is back at Rory's dorm

Logan: "Rory"?

Rory:" im coming hold your horses you horsey holder"

Logan:" well hurry …im bored let's get on the road"

Rory:" for a matter of like 30 minutes"

Logan:" so still a road trip"

Rory:" whatever…hi "she kisses him" lets go"

Stars hollow

Lorelei:" Fruit of my loins"

Rory:" mommy"

Lorelei:" where's Mr. fix-it"?  
Logan:" Mr. Fix-it"?  
Rory:" did I forget to mention you might be fixing the sink again"

Logan:" yes you did forget"

Rory:" do you still like me"?  
Logan:" I cant help it babe"

Rory:" good so you know which sink it is"?  
Logan:" yeah bathroom"

After a while Logan came out of the bathroom a little wet from the sink and his face was covered in dirt.

Lorelei:" I knew I liked you for a reason…now go take a shower I don't think my daughter wants to touch you when you're all dirty"

Rory:" that sounded Dirty"

Lorelei:" that's how you know she is my kid"

Logan:" and my girlfriend"

Lorelei:" I like how he says girlfriend with such ease"

Rory:" go take a shower so I can kiss you"  
Logan:" well if that's why I m taking one it will be really quick"  
Rory: "Logan" Rory said sternly  
Logan:" My god your bossy today"  
Rory:" good now that he is in the shower you can help me plan the party"

Lorelei: "yay for what"

Rory:" he's turning 23"

Lorelei:" cool so what do you want to do"?  
Rory:" I want a major blow out party but it has to be the day after because his parents are planning on throwing him a respectable Hartford party"

Lorelei:" I hate those things"

Rory:" yeah well you're not his girlfriend so you don't have to go"  
Lorelei: "stop complaining you'll probably get some sex for going afterwards"

Rory:" yeah your right I probably will …anyway so we need this to be awesome that's why I came to you… Finn is already supplying the alcohol, Colin is taking care of invites I just need you for the whole planning"

Lorelei: "because im super cool"?  
Rory:" yeah uh-huh whatever…so what kind of party"?

Lorelei:" well he's 23 and he's a guy"

Rory:" really I didn't notice the whole guy part" She said sarcastically

Lorelei:" ok sassy mcsasserson stop with the sassyness"

Rory:" mother focus…hey why was Kirk running naked past Luke's today"?  
Lorelei:" who knows was he holding a carrot "?

Rory:" no why"?  
Lorelei:" because I think I remember him saying he like's carrots"

Rory: "o ok so party ideas"?

Lorelei:" Just get him a keg, strippers, and sleep with him after wards "?

Rory:" He only drinks beer during poker mother he likes scotch, I will not get my boyfriend strippers because umm I don't want him to get an std and I will be there and the whole sleeping with him thing was going to happen anyway ….man your off your game today"

Lorelei:" I know sorry …. Umm let's see what does he like"

Rory:" to take risk ,to have sex, to drink and to party o and secretly he likes to read but I wasn't supposed to say that every once in a while he plays video games ,umm I don't really know he plays poker a lot.

Lorelei:" Well can you think of a location because if not I got the perfect one"

Rory:" no location"  
Lorelei:" Stars hollow…Vegas in Stars Hollow"

Rory:" O my god that would be awesome"

Lorelei:" all his friends can come we can get black jack, slot, poker all the good stuff Hep Alien can play….. We can get the Yummy Bartenders…it will be awesome"

Rory:" do you know how awesome you are"?

Lorelei:" yes I know but it's nice to here sometimes" Just then Logan came out of the shower dressed in the extra clothes he brought which was a screen tee, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

Rory:" woo hoo hot stuff"  
Logan:" thank you, thank you, and no autographs please"

Rory:" how about a kiss"?  
Logan:" now that I can do". With that she stood up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed taking it slow until he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted there tongues started to wrestle and he moved his hands to her hips gripping them harder and pulling him towards her rubbing himself into her when she moaned they then heard somebody cough.

Lorelei:" I know I'm the cool mom and I allow you to have sex in her child hood bed and I keep it a secret from your grandparents and parents because well they think you shouldn't have sex till you married but I would not like to see you two fornicate on my floor with me here, actually I don't want you guys to fornicate on my floor with or without me here"

Logan:" sorry"

Rory:" yeah sorry"

Lorelei:" that's ok im going to Luke's anyway, have some fun and when you done come on over" She said winking at the young couple.


	3. Chapter 3 Engagments and Strippers

Chapter 3 Engagements and Strippers

After they left Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the front room.

Logan:" Ace we need to talk"

Rory:" o god that doesn't sound good"

Logan: "no in fact it's very good"

Rory:" ok well hit me"

Logan: "well we've been dating for 6 months now right"? he continued when she nodded "well I never really thought I would be the first one saying this …actually I didn't think I would be saying this ever in a relationship …but you Rory you are beautiful and sexy and smart and you drive me to do things I never thought I would do like umm work and I just I really am happy that were dating, you perfect for me because well we just fit and I love you" He said blushing and running his hand through his hair

Rory:" I love you too"

Logan: "good" he then pulled her up by her arm and dragged her in her room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxOx

Rory was lying on her bed laying her head on Logan's now naked chest seeming deep in thought. When he noticed this he smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

Logan: "what are you thinking about baby"?

Rory: "us"

Logan:" what about us"?  
Rory:" our relationship how we handle things and stuff like That, how it's weird that your were the ultimate playboy and now your in love and I 'm completely happy that it's me your in love with"

Logan:" I don't think I'd be able to love anyone else"

Rory:" how cliché but very romantic"

Logan:" well I have always been know to be a Casanova"

Rory: "I think we should hed to Luke's "

Logan:" yeah lets go"

Luke's

As soon as Rory got there she saw that the diner was empty except for Luke and her mom and she saw her mother crying she thought something bad happened so she wanted to go in there and pummel Luke for hurting her mom but then she saw Luke wrap his arms around Lorelei Rory got curious.

Rory:" Mom? What's wrong? "

Lorelei" im hiccup am sniffle getting hiccup married"

Rory: "what"?

Lorelei:" he proposed … I asked for coffee and he gave me this big cup and I wasexcited because Luke never gives me that much coffee so I was waiting for him to fill it but he didn't and I looked inside and there sat the ring it was beautiful then I turn around and he is on his knees asking me to marry him and now I am getting married"

Logan:" congrats guys"

Rory:" that's great"

Lorelei: "will you be my maid of honor"?  
Rory: "of course which means I get to plan the bachlorette party"

Lorelei: "yeah I was thinking strippers really …majorly hot, sexy strippers "

Rory:" yeah that would be awesome and cake because cake is awesome…anything you want Sookie can cook and o my goodness we can do it at the inn we can rent out the whole inn"!

Lorelei: that sounds great"

After a while Logan decided to leave since Rory and Lorelei needed there Mother daughter time and he would pick her up later he was now in his dorm thinking about the plans her heard for Lorelei's party …he did not want strippers all over his girl not at all"


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy Jealous and Fallen Might

Chapter 4 Crazy Jealous and Fallen Mighty

Finn:" Mates what's wrong"? Finn said while sending a glare towards Robert who Finn suspected was cheating.

Logan: "Nothing just that the girl that I love's mother is getting married and there throwing her a bachlorette party and there is going to be strippers"

Colin:" your point"?   
Logan:" I don't want some naked man dancing in front of my girlfriend, I don't want any naked man in front of my girlfriend unless it is me and I don't want him to touch her and I don't like this one bit"

Colin:" so what you're jealous of a stripper she hasn't even seen yet…?

Logan:" yes I am…my god I m jealous of a stripper im Logan Huntzberger I don't get jealous holy shit I cant get jealous"

Finn:" do you love her "?

Logan:" more than life"

Finn: "then you have every right to be jealous"

Logan:" its just I don't want him near her and touching her….I want to be the only one able to touch her not some guy who gets paid to do it'…

As Logan ranted on Robert said something along the lines of.

Robert:" O how the mighty have fallen"

This chapter was a real quick filler the next will be better thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Untitled

Chapter 5 Worries and Bonding

The next day around 7:30 am Logan was outside of the Gilmore home pacing on the front lawn while inside Lorelei Gilmore was very annoyed because someone dared call her at 7:30 am when the constant ringing wouldn't stop she got up and answered it surprised by the reason of the call she was now sitting on her front porch watching the boy who she found out last night was madly in love with her daughter pace her lawn totally oblivious to her sitting there watching him ,she smiled at the way he ran his had though his hair constantly she knew why he was there ,and it was pretty funny to see the supposed Casanova all jittery and upset about a stripper.

Lorelei:" hey buddy you want to stop its kind of hard to talk to you when your doing that"

Logan:" what o Lorelei hey sorry …how did you know I was out here?"

Lorelei:" Babette "

Logan: "o hey" said standing in front of her and she gestured for him to sit down so he did and she turned to him"

Lorelei:" what's up"?

Logan:" look Lorelei your great and like a mother to me you took me in even though at first you didn't like me and well I know its your party and you should have everything you want …except strippers"

Lorelei: "o really and why no strippers"?

Logan: "because I don't want so naked guy dancing in front of my girlfriend"

Lorelei:" Hun you can't control what she does when she goes out with her friends you do know that right"?

Logan: "o trust me I know she has told me many times when she would hang out with Stephanie, Lane and the girls"

Lorelei:" then why are you going to try to control this one time"?

Logan:" because I just told her I love her and I don't like to think about some naked man dancing in front of my girlfriend and thinking about any other man besides me looking at her makes me want to punch his face out and I cant handle it I just cant"

Lorelei:" my little girl is really growing up huh? She has a beautiful man who loves her and would do anything for her and she is in college and wow I only imagined this day, I can try to plan a different party sweetie we were actually planning a just stay at the inn with all her friends and have sort of a sleepover no strippers because well Jackson, Luke, and Dave got mad about the strippers also so well we girls tend to date jealous men but we love them so we cant do anything about it so no strippers"

Logan:" really?"  
Lorelei: "yes really now why don't you come on inside and I can get you a cup of coffee huh?"

Logan and Lorelei went inside while Lorelei was making coffee Logan was standing in Rory's doorway watching her sleep in her childhood bed.

Lorelei: "you really do love her huh"?  
Logan:" more than life she is so beautiful ,I don't know how I would be able go on without her"

Lorelei:" Luckily you won't have to". And with that Lorelei handed Logan his coffee and walked upstairs to her room leaving him alone to think for a while


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 6 Unexpected Visitors and Realizations

About 2 hours later Logan was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book he stole from Rory's room when he heard her come out of her room and grab his coffee out of his hand and drink it down in one gulp.

Logan:" good morning to you to sweetheart…that was my coffee"

Rory: "not any more ….is that my book"?  
Logan smirked Logan:" not anymore".

Rory:" ass I hate you"

Logan:" mhmm love you too"

Rory:" im taking a shower " .

Logan:" I already took one so hurry so we can go to Luke's"

Rory:" don't rush me mister"

Logan:" and what will you do if I don't stop"?  
Rory:" I... I'll withhold sex"

Logan:" well than im sorry Ace"

Rory: "sex addict" she then ran into the shower and locked the door behind her

After Rory came out of the shower her and Logan went to Luke's had some breakfast said there goodbyes because they had to get back to school.

Yale

Rory:" stay with me tonight"?

Logan;" of course baby"

As soon as Rory and Logan got into Rory's room he had her pushed up against the door kissing her passionately at the same time pulling her shirt over her head. As soon as he had that off her she started to work on his button down and then his pants.

Logan:" sweetheart here I am practically naked and you still have pants on."  
Rory:" well just have to fix that wont we"?

Rory then made quick work of her pants and through them to the other side of the room… She then pushed Logan on the bed and straddled him all the while kissing his neck. After about 5 seconds of that Logan had Rory under him sliding her pink lace panties off of her and throwing them somewhere he probably won't find later … he was kissing a trail down her stomach leading him to that one spot when …They heard voices ….but not just any voices but the voices of The Gilmore's.

Emily:" Rory … sweetheart are you here"?

Logan:" shit…don't worry just get something on" he then proceeded to throw her clothes at her like he predicted not being able to find her underwear." Go out there talk to them I'll get out the window."  
Rory:" it's stuck"

Logan:" what is "?   
Rory:" the damn window it's stuck I had Luke come to try to fix it, it doesn't open….there going to want to see my room there going to check it out burry through it."

Logan:" you don't have anything incriminating Does you"?

Rory:" just a whole bunch of your clothes and boxers that I stole and the box of cherry condoms you brought as a gag… plus the regular condoms plus the ones in the bathroom."

Logan:" at least they know you're being safe'?

Rory:" o my gosh I have to get out there stay here k"

Emily:" Rory dear what took you so long'

Rory:" o you know I was just tiding my room at bit it's a mess"  
Emily:" really… I would like to see this room wouldn't you Richard"?

Richard: "yes of course Emily" They both headed in to her room and of course Emily started to snoop around going through drawers what they didn't know was there was someone hiding behind the door her slowly slipped out and then was standing in the common room. He then knocked on Rory's bedroom door.

Rory: "Logan …when did you get here"?

Logan:" o just a few seconds ago ace …your grandparents are here"?  
Rory: "yes" she then dragged him out of the room into the makeshift kitchen." Nice save"

Logan:" thank you babe …." They then heard an O My God from Emily" think she found the condoms"?

Rory:" that or your underwear"

Emily:" Lorelei Leigh Gilmore get in here right this instant."

Rory:" what is it grandma"?  
Emily:" Don't act innocent with me"

Rory: I don't know what you're talking about"

Emily:" perhaps you can explain to me why I found 2 boxes of

Prophylactics in your dresser drawer."?  
Rory:" well…ummm…you see…there for…uhhh…"

Emily:" get on with it"

Rory:" thereforwhenmeandLoganhavessex". She said in one quick breath hoping they hear it so she wouldn't have to say it again.

Emily:" WHAT?"

Richard: "O dear god"

Logan:" Look why don't you guys sit down on the couch and we can discuss this like adults" Emily and Richard sat on the couch and Logan got them both some water.

Rory:" well grandma …umm …what do you want to say"?

Emily:" what do I want to say? Your going to end up like your mother, pregnant, drop out of school and unmarried, your not going to do anything with your life, how do you know you and Logan are going to be together forever, what makes you think your not going to get pregnant, having sex before marriage, my god, that is inappropriate."

Rory:" first of all Grandmother ,my mom may have gotten pregnant but she is living a life better than half the people in Hartford, because she runs her own business ,she has a great hoe and a wonderful man that loves her and she is going to marry! Don't you dare ever say something as stupid as what you just said because my mother is the most wonderful women ever and she worked so hard to get where she is now!"

Emily:" that still does not explain to me why you're having relations with Mr.Huntzberger"

Rory:" because I love him"

Richard:" you can not be in love you have no idea what love is, you're too young to feel love".

Logan:" im sorry to interfere her but how would you know if we knew if we were in love or not, Rory is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can not imagine a time in my life without her ,I don't want there to be a time in my life without her, she is the only person I've ever loved and the only person that makes me tingle when she touches me or kisses me and the only person that can make me smile after the worst day ,which usually consist of spending the day in class or with my father. I'm in love with your granddaughter and I hope you don't try to ruin this for us because personally I know im in this for the long run."

Rory:" cant you just live with the realization that im grown up and in love, and seriously if I got pregnant do you really think Logan would walk out on me after all we've been through together… he loves me to much and I love him to much to let him go".

Emily :" well than I'll just have to call Shira ,she would love to hear this she's been wanting her boy to settle down ,Honor didn't let her plan the wedding ,but Shira and I can plan yours" And with that Richard and Emily walked out the door heading towards the Gilmore Mansion


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises

Chapter 7 Surprises and Truths

Logan and Rory:" What"?

Rory:" did she just say…."?  
Logan:" yes ace I think she did".

Rory:" that's crazy we aren't ready to get married"

Logan:" I 'll call my mother explain everything maybe she can talk some sense into your grandmother".

Rory:" I 'll call my mom because well you know Emily".

Logan:" Ace, you know if they try to make us get married…. I love you and if they make us …I …I wouldn't mind getting married to you".

Rory: "I know Logan and I feel the same it's just, it's a little too early for them to think that and I love you too."

They both made there phone calls and when they came back into the common room the both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding".

Logan:" how'd it go with Lorelei"?

Rory: "she laughed, then she said we would figure it out with our Yale smarts, then she laughed some more and I hung up…what about with your mother",

Logan: " I don't I've ever heard Shira Alison Huntzberger more happy than when I mentioned me and you…I then proceeded to explain ,she said she would take care of it but she then asked when I was going to get off my high horse and propose".

Rory:" our families are crazy"

Logan: "that they are babe" He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a quick sweet kiss on her lips.

Rory:" want to go to sleep I'm tired".

Logan:" yeah lets go". They both headed towards Rory's room they both crawled underneath the covers and not long after they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Logan got up early to shower and to make some coffee and breakfast.

Rory:" what is that I smell"?

Logan:" Morning Ace I made you some food and coffee".

Rory:" why thank you" She then leaned up to kiss him

Logan: "I decided I can eat a quick breakfast with you, then I have some things I have to do and I can meet you back here later around 7:00, I want to take you out."

Rory:" that sounds great" She said finishing off her coffee and a pancake, He then finished his breakfast kissed her goodbye and headed for his dorm.

Rory spent most of her day catching up on work and then Paris came home.

Paris:" hey Gilmore, what are you doing today"?

Rory:" Logan's taking me out why"?

Paris:" I wanted to know if I could have Doyle over"?

Rory:" sure Paris I will probably stay by Logan's tonight let me call him, I have to get ready anyway" She said just realizing it was 6: 30.

Paris:" ok thanks Rory".

Rory waited for him to answer his phone thinking "God what takes him so long to pick it up".

Logan:" hey Ror what's up"?

Rory:" nothing just wondering if I could stay the night tonight, Doyle is coming over".

Logan:" of Course, you practically live there anyway"

Rory:" ok thanks gotta go see ya in a little bit".

Logan:" yup bye Ace."

Rory decided that she would wear her Yellow Off the shoulder sweeter and a black skirt that was ruffled at the bottom and her black ballet flats. After she added the finishing touches on her makeup she heard a knocking at her door running to get it she saw Logan in a blue button down dress shirt, a pair of black pants, and what it looked like a pair of his favorite shoes.

Logan:" hey baby" he said pulling her into his arms and planting a loud smacking kiss on her lips." Did I tell you how beautiful you look"? He said whispering in her ear, ending his sentence with a slight shiver and his hand running up her thigh.


	8. Chapter 8 THe Date

Chapter 8 the date

He said whispering in her ear, ending his sentence with a slight shiver and his hand running up her thigh.

Rory:" well that counts, want to go before we end up having sex in the hall of Yale"?

Logan:" I wouldn't mind, but we have to be somewhere"

Rory:" over the rainbow"?

Logan:" not Quite, but close"

Rory: "really, are there munchkins, withces, and giant lollipops"?

Logan:" yes"

Rory:" which one"?

Logan:" all of them"

Rory:" your not going to tell me are you"?  
Logan:" Nope"

Rory:" mean boyfriend, so after tonight im going to Stars hollow for the weekend, so yeah"

Logan:" oh" Logan said a little disappointed, thinking she forgot his birthday.

An: I really don't know how to right the whole dinner part so this is after the dinner.

Logan:" so we have one more stop"

Rory:" really because dinner was great and…" She stopped when he kissed her.

Logan:" Rory lets go and he took her hand and pulled her to his Porsche opening the door for her and going around to his side getting in and starting to car.

After a while, like maybe 5 mins into the drive Rory started to complain.

Rory: _"Are we there yet Logan"? _

_Logan:" _no Rory were not, but were almost there"

Rory:" how bout now"?

Logan:" no"

Rory:" now"? He just shook his head

Rory:" now'?

Logan: "No!"

Rory:" sorry, but im bored"

Logan:" that's ok ,were here now anyway" He then parked his car in what seemed to be a deserted parking lot went to the drunk pulled some things out and grabbed her hand and brought her to a secluded area filled with grass and you could see the Ocean "

Rory:" I trust you and everything but are you going to kill me and throw into the Ocean because that would be really bad"

Logan:" man you foiled my plan, actually were going to be watching the sun rise."  
Rory:" seriously"?

Logan:" yes seriously"

Rory:" wow you're so great, I've never done this, me and mom tried but we'd fall asleep and then Babbettte would have to come and wake us up and tell us we were sleeping on our front lawn again."

Logan:" yes I am great and again"? he said smirking " back to the previous conversation um I have something for you" He then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her …she grabbed the small ring box and opened it stuttering slightly she got nervous and said.

Rory:" L...Logan I don't think I can…with the grandparents…us just starting …it's too early"

Logan:" relax ace its not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring, meaning sometime in the future I want to propose to you, you don't even have to wear it on your left hand" .He took the ring from her and placed it on her right hand.

Rory:" thank you, I love you so much" She said throwing herself in his arms and kissing him passionately with all the need, want, and love she felt for him.

Logan:" I would have gotten you a promise ring much earlier if I knew I was going to be kissed like that"

Rory:" o hush you" she said playfully slapping his arm.

Logan: "shhh watch" He said pointing at the now pink / orange sky.

Rory: "it's beautiful" she said in awe.

Logan:" yea it is "he said not looking at the sky but at her.

Rory:" should we get back to school"?

Logan:" yea right after this" he then kissed her passionately pushing her down onto the blanket.


	9. Chapter 9 The Party

Chapter 9 ,the party

After a while Logan took Rory back to her Dorm so she could sleep a few hours before she headed to Stars Hollow ,he went back to his dorm wondering how his own girlfriend could forget his birthday.

Stars Hollow-Crap Shack

Rory: " so lets go over the checklist one more time: Yummy bartenders? " Lorelei nodded." All the casino necessities ? " again another nod " all of Logan's friends, ok well then all we have to do is …" _your the only one who drives me kicking and screaming through fast dreams and you're the only one who knows exactly what I need" _Came blaring from Rory's phone " I have to take this its Logan."

_Logan in bold and Rory in normal_.

"Hello"?

"**Hey baby" **

"Who is this?"

"**Who the hell else calls you baby"?**

"Well there's Peter, Jake, Albert, there's no one else unless you count Logan"

"Lets** count Logan, Logan sounds very important, Logan sounds very sexy, and Logan sounds respectable and kind Logan …" **

"Should shut up or he won't be having sex for a week"

"**So... hi" **

"Yeah hi …listen I need you to come done here for a while is that ok?

" **yeah sure when do you want me to leave"?**

"In about an hour sweetheart ...bye…"

"**Mmmhmm…bye " **

After they hung up Rory and Lorelei rushed around town setting everything up and finally waiting at Luke's for the arrival of Logan.

Lorelei: "so there I was in my parents house in nothing but my hello kitty tank top and a pair of really short Daisy dukes and my mother starts yelling in Hebrew and then Heath Ledger walks in a starts making out with me and well then it gets dirty from then on"

Rory:" if you get heath do I get Jake"?

Logan:" now, now ace I new you did the whole brunette thing before me but I though you were going for blondes now"

Rory:" Logan hi…she stole Heath"

Logan:" o k well anyway...what did you need"?

Rory:" well here put this on" she said handing him a blindfold.

Logan:" umm seriously"?

Rory:" umm yes" He tied it around his head Lorelei making sure he couldn't see .Rory grabbed his hand a pulled him towards the town square and then she pulled the blindfold off his head." Happy birthday Baby" she said giving him a hard smacking kiss on the lips.

Logan looked around the Town square above the gazebo was a big sign that said" Happy 23rd birthday Logan. The whole town looked like a casino and it even had a bar …Which Logan knew most have took a lot of convincing. He then noticed a big crowd of people, is friends came to Stars Hollow. "Thank you Ace … I love it all"

Logan and Rory mingled his eyes lighting up every time he greeted somebody new , Rory loved seeing him around his friends ,she loved how he was so happy he was around them ,she liked making him happy ,but she knew he was nothing without his friends.

Rory:" Logan, I 'm going to get a drink, do you want something?

Logan:" Scotch, on the rocks'?

Rory:" ok" she said kissing his cheek

Bartender:" Hi, how can I help you"?

Rory:" well Jerry" she said looking at his name tag "can I get a Scotch on the Rocks and a Rum and coke"?

Jerry:" you got it" "Here ya go"

Rory: "thanks" Rory walked up to Logan trying not to interrupt the conversation he was having until she heard the voice and handed Logan his drink ,giving the person a big hug..

Stephanie:" Rory"!

Rory:" Stephanie"!

Stephanie:" Logan –sweetie, one of my best friends im going to steal your girlfriend for a while you can manage right"?

Logan:" I can try…kiss"? He leaned in to kiss her tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance which she obliged to , after a while Logan wrapped his arms around her waist her arms around his neck in a full-fledged make-out session.

Stephanie:" Uhhh, why do you have to throw it in my face that you have someone to make out with? "

Logan:" sorry, have fun guys"  
Rory:" you to, I'll be back in about in about an hour , I love you"

Logan:" I love you to "

She kissed him goodbye Rory: "call me if you need me"

Stephanie:" Blah, blah, blah, bye Logan"


	10. Chapter 10 i just called Logan N Hun

Chapter 10 I just called….Logan Nicholas Huntzberger!

About an Hour or two into the girl talk and Party Rory's cell phone started to ring Logan's special ring tone. an: same as before Logan bold Rory normal

"Yes"?

"**Hey Rory –my beautiful girlfriend-love of my life" **

: Hi Logan Hun, what do you need"?  
At this point Logan started to sing quite off key through the phone.

"I**_ JUST CALLED TO SAY I LOVE YOU! I JUST CALLED TO SAY HOW MUCH I CARE…I JUST CALLED TO SAY I LOOOVE YOU AND I MEAN IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART"._**

"That's nice sweetie I love you to… now let me please speak to my mother"

Lorelei in Italics

"_Hello" _

"Mom, don't let Logan drink anymore than he already has, he's drunk"

"_Logan Nicholas Huntzberger I told you not to drink anymore"!_

"**Sorry Lore…is that Rory"? **

"_YES" _**"o awesome let me talk to her…hey ace, baby guess what" **

"What"?

"**I just won 3k from Colin and $100 from Finn" **

"That's great babe ... Now I'm gonna go so me and Steph can finish up, I love you, bye"

"**I love you too, sweetheart, bye".**

Stephanie:" Logan"?

Rory:" and my mom"   
Stephanie:" I like that song"

Rory: "he doesn't, but he's drunk"

Stephanie: "so where were we"?

Rory:" the promise ring….its so pretty, it's got a big sapphire on it the two small diamonds and I am in love with the ring its great"

Stephanie: "I want a promise ring"

Rory:" why don't you ask Colin for one, he'd probably jump at the chance"   
Stephanie: "because he's Colin, he's been one of my best friends for like ever"

Rory:" so? …Steph he is crazy about you…and you're crazy about him"

Stephanie:" I am not…am I? …O god Rory I 'm in love with my best friend"

Rory:" finally….god you know how long we've been waiting for this? …come on"

Stephanie:" what"?

Rory:" your gonna go talk to Colin and I am going to get laid by my drunk boyfriend"

Stephanie:" Rory….no…" But she was already being pulled towards the town again and before she new it she was thrown towards Colin"

Colin:" uh hi"   
Stephanie:" yeah hi"

Colin:" I just lost 3k to Logan"

Stephanie:" o well that sucks "

Colin:" yeah …umm look… I knew you probably don't fe…"

Colin didn't get to finish his sentence because Stephanie lips where on his sticking her tongue in his mouth, when they finally separated she pulled his hand towards the bridge and that's we seen of them.

Logan is leaning on Rory in the gazebo kissing down her neck when Rory suddenly smiles and pulls Logan off her.

Logan:" what"?

Rory:" Steph and Colin just made out and are now heading towards to bridge"

Logan:" finally…you know I heard from a bird name Lorelei that you got is a room at the inn…the honeymoon room, because as she says we make a lot of noise and she didn't want to disturb the other guest"

Rory:" well lets go see what those honeymoon suites are all about huh"?

Logan:" oh yeah".


	11. Chapter 11Honeymoonsuites and return of

Chapter 11 Honeymoon Suites and the Return of ….?

Rory pushed Logan down on the bed and started to strip her clothes off, after she was down with hers she started on his finally getting them all of she threw it all in a pile on the floor. Hovering above Logan she slowly descended on him making groan as soon as he was all the way in. Slowly Rory moved on top of him which again made Logan groan but not of pleasure but out of frustration .He grabbed her hips and said.

Logan:" Sweetheart, you won't break me" Taking that as a hint she started to move faster on top of him. Logan lifting his hips to meet hers, they moved in a comfortable rhythm. Finally coming down Rory got off Logan and lied down beside him.

Logan:" you're perfect"

Rory:" that's the alcohol talking"

Logan:" Drunken words are sober thoughts …or something like that"

Rory:" uh huh …sleep hun"

Logan:" yeah…I love you '

Rory:" you too"

The both fell asleep, dreaming about the person next to them "

Next Morning

"_Wily Wonka Willy Wonka, the famous Chocaltier" _

Rory:" Die"

Lorelei: _so did you get some last night" _

Luke:" _Lorelei"!_

Lorelei:" _sorry, I 've actually got some news" _

Rory:" Good or bad"

Lorelei:" _it matters with how you take it… remember that girl daddy knocked up"? _

Rory:" besides you"?

Lorelei:" _yes honey" _

Rory:" why are we talking about Sherry"?

Lorelei: "guess_ whose back, back again Sherry's back tell a friend" _

Rory shot up in bed, Logan grabbed her arm but she detangled herself and walked into the semi-kitchen of the suite.

Rory:" Are you serious"?

Lorelei: "_apparently she missed Chrissy and Gigi and you of course ,which is code for she lost her job and needs a safe haven ,so why not ruin our lives and get laid while she's at it" _

Rory:" how is she ruining our lives"?

Lorelei:" _Christopher just called Sherry wants to come see US and wants to go shopping just like old times…bleh …now we have to interact with her again …then mom with her It should have been Lorelei crap" _

Rory:" when do you want me there "?

Lorelei:" _soon very soon" _

Rory: "and what do you expect me to do with Logan's hung-over ass"

Lorelei:" _bring him here Luke will take care of him"_

Logan:" Logan's hung-over ass can take care of himself "

Rory:" ok sweetie, you're still going to go hang out with Luke ok"?

Logan:" yeah"

Lorelei_:" bye sweets and hurry" _

Rory:" get dressed" She grabbed some clothes and started changing right there

Logan:" for what"?

Rory:" come on Logan for me"

Logan: "fine, you owe me"

Rory:" shouldn't my love me enough"  
Logan:" usually it is, but I'm hung-over and I have to spend a day alone without you."

Rory:" stop being such a suck up, come on" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street into the town.

Gilmore House

Lorelei:" finally, Logan please give Rory the keys to your pretty car and go play with Luke"

Rory: "dirty, I love you Logan"

Logan:" you too" he said grabbing her hand and kissing her" use it wisely" He whispered and he walked into the house.

Lorelei:" I love you Logan" she said in a high pitchy voice "I love you Rory" she said in a low manly voice.

Rory:" ha ha, let's get Sherry, man I haven't seen her in a while, and you think she will let me call her mommy"?

Lorelei:" evil child" Rory and Lorelei got in the Mercedes Benz Rory Driving Slipping the American Express Black in her wallet, they headed towards Brooklyn.

its not my best but hey its another chapter right?

review please


	12. Chapter 12 Green is still the new pink

Chapter 12 Green is _STILL _the new pink

Lorelei:" so, you nervous"?

Rory:" about seeing Sherry or going shopping with her" ?

Lorelei:" both"

Rory:" kind of, I mean last time I saw her she was pregnant"

Lorelei:" god I hate her "

Rory: "why…mom do you still resent her for …you know …with the wedding…. You and dad …her calling it again? "

Lorelei: "kind of, I'm not in love with him Rory I have Luke, but she is still the one her AND Chris hurt me and I don't like being hurt "

Rory: "I know mom, turn here"

They go out of the care walking into the apartment building Rory and Lorelei hesitated before they knocked on the door.

Hearing someone you try to pull Rory away but she won't budge so you stay there, thinking, until you hear…

Sherry:" O my goodness I am so totally glad to see you guys, Rory you look so grown up, I am so glad you're here , Lorelei ,how are you? I missed you guys, I feel so bad for leaving you guys and Chris, but it was a once in a lifetime chance, group hug"? Unfornatuly Rory being the sweet Loving adorable girl you stupidly raised her as gave in and hugged which meant you had to hug and this; this was the most uncomfortable hug ever.

Sherry: "so lets head off, I love the car whose is it?"

Rory:" o umm it's my boyfriends"

Sherry:" really, boyfriend…did your mom have the talk with you yet"?

Rory:" the talk"?

Sherry:" yes I mean me and Lorelei both should know ,do not have Intercourse until your married, I mean come on ,both of us got pregnant by Chris and neither of us married him, make sure you have that wedding band before you give it away….is this a little weird? I mean you're her mom, you should tell her"

Lorelei:" o I told her, I told her not to have _sex_" she put emphasis on that word "until she was ready…I told her when she was around 2"

Sherry: "marriage, that's what I am telling Gigi wait till marriage"

Lorelei:" yeah…so Sherry lets Catch Up, what's your favorite color"?

Sherry:" Green silly, its still the new pink, that hasn't changed in 3 years, has it"?

Lorelei: stifling a laugh" no of course not"

Mall

Sherry:" well girls, I was thinking we could go into the Gap first if that's ok"?

Rory: "actually I was planning on going into Ann Taylor, My mom and I wanted a couple of skirts from there"

Sherry:" really that sounds nice, I 've never been in there, always to expensive"

Rory: "well you can go to the Gap or you can come with us, whatever"

Sherry: "well we are shopping together, I will go with you"

Rory and Lorelei went in heading straight for the skirts, when they got there they grabbed tons and tried them on while Sherry judged ,finally they each decided on 2 skirts and 2 shirts they found on there way back and forth. Rory's first skirt was brown and paisley printed and it was knee length her second skirt was short and gray tweed which she was sure Logan would like ,he loved her leg, her first shirt was a crème colored pleated front button down and her second was a brown ,lace trimmed cami. Lorelei's first skirt was a brown pleated skirt with pink embroidery. Her second skirt was a black all over knee length skirt. Her first shirt was a gray rolled trim v-neck sweater; her second shirt was a blue cocoon wrap shirt. All together the girls spent $ 305.85. After going to the gap and Old Navy for sherry the girls walked out of the mall 4 bags for each of them, Rory had 5 since she made a pit stop to Victoria's Secret for Logan. AN: What she bought there is in my profile They headed home dropping Sherry off they laughed the whole car ride home about how dense she really was.

Please review ...its not my best ...but its something


	13. Chapter 13 You Sholud've known

Chapter 13 You should've known.

Stars Hollow

Lorelei and Rory walked into the house bags in there hands walked past the boys and walked into Rory's room dumping everything on her bed except for one bag.

Lorelei:" you should wear the button down with the gray skirt, Logan likes your legs right ,wear that tonight ,you guys should go out tonight …what's in the pink bag" she said running for it opening it up.

Lorelei:" ewww Rory bought something dirty, so she can do dirty things with Logan"! With that Logan came running into Rory's room Luke following so he could watch Logan.

Rory:" why is it you want me and Logan gone huh? So you and Luke can do dirty things"? Having said that Luke blushed.

Logan:" what did you buy Ace"?

Rory:" none of your business"

Logan:" it's my card"

Rory:" there my bags and unless you don't want to see what's in the tiny pink one I suggest you get out so I can kill my mother"!

Logan:" right away, but tonight, we are so going out tonight"

Rory:" Mother! That was supposed to be a surprise"!

Lorelei:" How was I supposed to know that you wanted to surprise Logan with a very revealing red slip thingy?"

Rory:" Lets see mom, I didn't just go out right and hand it to you and say hey tell Logan I have this did I"?

Lorelei:" no, but how did I know you weren't thinking about doing that"

Rory:" ugh you're so frustrating"

Lorelei:" well if I wasn't I wouldn't be Lorelei, where do you think he's taking you tonight"?

Rory:" Probably somewhere fabulous that will assure that he gets laid tonight".

Lorelei:" you should so not sleep with him tonight".

Rory:" that's so evil…it just might work, just because he is so sure that he's getting laid tonight, egotistical ass"

After Lorelei and Rory went through each others bags and said what they will borrow in the very close future Rory got dressed, curled her hair think the poker game did her makeup and waited for Logan to come back from Yale where he went to get some things situated.

A little while later Logan came to pick Rory up heading to his car Rory started with the questions.

Rory:" where we going"?

Logan:" New York"

Rory:" ha ha funny, seriously though"?

Logan: "I am serious, we are going to New York, there's this restaurant I want to try, plus, a book store called the Strand I thought you would enjoy"

Rory: "I Love you, I love You, I love you a thousand times"  
Logan: "I love you to ace"

AN: Again I don't like writing the whole restaurant thingy so that's over

Logan had bought Rory couple of books and she also bought some herself that she said Logan could not see after that they decided to walk around a bit Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they strolled down the streets of New York. Rory and Logan were engaged in a heated argument over which Kiosk had better coffee when they bumped into someone.

Rory:" sorr….. hey" Rory said nervously.

AN : HA HA Cliffhanger… review please


	14. Chapter 14 Insert catchy title here

Chapter 14 Insert Catchy Chapter Title Here

Logan saw the look of worry on Rory's face and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

Jess: "Rory…umm hey, how are you"?

Rory:" just fine" she said rather coldly.

Jess: "so umm who's this?"

Rory:" Logan, my _boyfriend" _

Jess: "o well hi, hey Ror, umm can I talk to you for a minute"?

Rory:" no" she said all too quickly.

Jess: "o umm then can we maybe meet up for coffee and talk sometime" He said hoping coffee would get her to talk to him.

Rory:" no"

Jess: 'Why the hell not"? Logan wanted to jump in, but with the look between them he knew she had to do this on her own.

Rory:" Because Jess ,When you break a girls heart, she stills feels it when you run into each other 3 years later, you ran away from me, you left me , heart broken and I cried I was worried, I went through such a hard time thinking there was something wrong with me ,first Dean ,then you just leaving I thought hey maybe there's something wrong with me ,but I realize now that there wasn't not now and there wasn't then ,there was something wrong with the guys I picked, how can you even think I want to talk to you after you left me and the last conversation we had was you saying you would call me, then when you did you didn't speak!"

Jess: "Rory, I loved you, hell I still do, I had priorities, I had a father to meet…. I had to change my life"!

Rory:" you should've have started with finishing high school, and telling your girlfriend where you were going"

Jess:" I didn't want to hurt you"

Rory : "you hurt me even more by just leaving, but that's ok because I am over it , I have a life now , I have friends , I have Logan who I love with all of my heart and soul and I don't need this or you anymore"

Jess: 'I am going to Luke and Lorelei's wedding".

Rory:" That's nice, don't expect me to speak to you. Can we go now Logan"?

Logan:" yeah lets go ace".

After they left Jess decided he would do everything in his power to get Rory Gilmore back, he needed her just as much as he knew she needed him.

In Logan's car Rory just sat in her chair starring out the window, Logan grabbed her hand and bought it to his lips.

Logan:" you did good ace" Remembering those, words, the day he knew he wanted to be with her.

Rory smiled.

Rory:" once in a lifetime experience'

Logan:" only if you want it to be'

Rory:" o I want it to be, never again do I want to do that".

Logan:" I wish I could understand, but you know I can't I've never had my heart broken, especially by a boy"

Rory:" well you never know what will happen honey, an amazing, gorgeous boy could come along, make you fall in love with him, then break your heart."

Logan:" and then I can wallow and eat tons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream"?

Rory:" now that is the only good thing about breaking up, the ice cream."

Logan:" well since was talking about boys and breaking up I wanted to tell you… I have a crush on Bobby from Chem class and he and Marissa Just broke up…do you think I have a chance?" He said faking his best preppy girly voice.

Rory:" throw on a little lipstick and add a skirt and he's all yours baby" she said stifling a laugh.

Logan:" your beautiful….did you know that"?

Rory: "really" ?

Logan:" your beautiful…it's true'

Rory:" Quoting James Blunt are we? I am kind of disappointed you even know that song"

Logan: "I am kind of disappointed in my self baby"

Rory and Logan drove back to Yale were Logan dropped Rory off at her dorm, he couldn't stay over, he had to wake up early to take care of some things and he promised he would see her later in the day and kissed her goodnight.


	15. Chapter 15 Dirty Babe

Chapter 15 Dirty Babe

Stars Hollow

Lorelei and Luke were sitting on the couch watching a star is born after having "fun" upstairs when they heard someone franticly knocking at the door.

Lorelei:" yeah? Logan your evil….its 11: 30 …go away."

Logan: "sorry Lore I just need to ask you a question."

Lorelei:" well then come on in kid"

Lorelei walked in offering a Logan a seat and she sat on the couch across from him.

Lorelei:" so?"

Logan:" I want to ask Rory to move in with me….you see I'm going apartment hunting tomorrow and I want her to go…but I want to see if your ok with it because" _dirty babe, you see these shackles baby im your slave, I'll let you wip me if I miss behave' _

Logan: "Hello? Hi baby, yes …. Well I can't come right now ace….. Well I Know you're bored but what do you expect me to do? O oo wow ace….look I'll be there as soon as I'm done doing what I'm doing …. I can't tell you…. I want you to sweetheart "he said blushing and Luke clenching his pillow. " Ok bye".

Lorelei:" Rory"?

Logan:" heh heh…yeah…look so because if you have a problem with this then I wont ask her I mean if your like uncomfortable or you just don't want it to happen ….?

Lorelei:" Logan its fine" She said trying to grab to the pillow from Luke's death grip to reposition it and saw him glaring at Logan." Luke sweetheart she's 21 ….she can move in with her boyfriend"

Luke:" I don't care about her moving in with him…that conversation was a little weird and I really didn't want to hear it ….and the ring tone was slightly in appropriate….Lore….she's not the little Rory anymore….especially if she's calling him in the middle of the night …talking to him like _that_"

Lorelei:" she hasn't been the Little Rory in a long time….Logan …it's a great idea …you guys practically live at each others dorms anyway so why not…as long as it's not a crappy apartment."

Logan:" im a Huntzberger …everything is More the perfect …nothing we buy or own is crappy"

Lorelei:" I understand…night Logan…don't worry about Luke I can get him calmed before he kills you".

Yale

Logan went Rory's dorm, sticking his key in the lock he headed towards her room to see her fast asleep, slowly and quietly he got into bed next to her ….hoping tomorrow she would say yes to his request.

Next Morning

Logan sat and stared at Rory for awhile thinking about how beautiful she was before he got up to make a pot of coffee and get showered and dressed.

Rory woke up to the shower running and she heard the coffee pot going so she walked over to it clad in a pair of very short Winnie the pooh shorts and a white tank and bunny slippers and stared at it when she heard a voice behind her.

Logan: Something interesting there ace"?

Rory: "no coffee…why is it taking so long"?

Logan: "I don't know, why don't you ask it"

Rory:" no mocking before coffee" she heard it beep" Yay".

Paris:" thank god, Rory when you're done come into my room we need to talk".

Rory:" ok "she grabbed a mug, poured her coffee, and walked into Paris' room walking right past Logan.

Paris' room

Rory:" so Paris …what's up"?

Paris:" its Doyle he wants me to meet his parents today and one I am deathly afraid and two I have nothing to wear…help"?

Rory:" take it from someone who had to meet some the most elitists jerks …well they really aren't jerks after you talk to them …._maybe_ Elias but Mitchum isn't that bad and Shira just _adores _me …anyway back to the earlier subject…Be yourself…remember how well that went with Jaime's parents…just don't mention having sex with Doyle ok"?

Paris:" good, good now clothes"?

Rory:" Well we just need to take a little tour of my closet don't we she said grabbing Paris' hand and ran to her room Logan following close behind." How about this" she said Holding a pink-ish shirt and a pink and black skirt and a black sweater/jacket to go over it.

Paris:" its perfect thanks and I think Lover boy wants you".

Rory:" O Logan hon I am so sorry I forgot you were there ….so what did you need"?

Logan:" Actually sweetheart I need you to check your email"

Rory:" umm ok" Rory sat at Logan's Laptop which he left on her desk the other day when a picture well screensaver popped up of her just a few weeks ago in front of Gypsy's house waiting for her car." Where the hell did you get that"?

Logan:" your mother and I think you look absolutely adorable …now email sweetie"

When Rory checked her email he told her to open the one from him and in it ,it had a flyer for an open house to a house in little town between Hartford and New Haven only an hour from Stars Hollow and she got confused until she turned around and saw Logan staring at her.

Logan:" I want you to move in with me and there's an open house today and this place is close to school and Stars Hollow so …what do you say ace…I already talked to your mom …last night...so"?

Rory:" I say it's a great idea….but were going to talk about your screensaver sweetheart…maybe I can get a picture of you from your mother"

Logan:" Go right ahead but you look beautiful in that picture ace and you weren't even trying."

Rory: "well I'll call her on our way to this open house just let me change".

Rory came out fresh and clean and they headed to the open house….Rory talking to Shira on the way and getting her to agree to send Rory a couple of picture when Logan pulled up to the house and the both got out Rory had Only one thing to say.

Rory:" Wow."

Logan: "You like ace"?

Rory:" I like a lot"

It was a very nice apartment think there apartment now a door man and beautiful architecture and you could even see the old School is that right? From there if you were up high enough which they were if they were to rent this apartment. Logan looked at Rory and all she did was nod….this was there new home. He went off to talk to the realtor as Rory just stared out the window. She Loved it.

Logan:" Well ace looks like we just got ourselves a apartment we move in next week"

Rory: "Seriously? O Logan that's great". She said jumping into his arms.

Logan: "yep I just finished signing the rest of the papers and all we need to do is call my dad about the rent and call your grandfather about the best insurance…..want to head back to Yale I know your dying to see the pictures my mother has sent you" .

Rory: "defiantly …let's go roomie"

Back at Yale

Logan: "I am going to go get some dinner Thai sound good?"  
Rory:" yup….o my I love your mother"

Logan:" ok …I 'll be back soon ace" He said heading out of her room and into the dorms main room where he saw Paris curling her hair

" That's a great look Geller".

Paris:" Shut up".

In Rory's room

Rory's Email from Shira:

_From: sweetheart here's a few pictures of Logan that I just love and I thought you would enjoy , my favorite is the last one which is the one were he was coming down from his old room here after a fight the day before with his grandfather and he was unshaven and unhappy …enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Your I hope to god someday future mother in-law._

_Shira Huntzberger._

After Rory read this she downloaded the last picture and set that as her screensaver smiling at her self she made sure to leave her computer on so Logan could see it and left the room to watch some TV before Logan came back. Once Logan came back they ate and talked and Rory showed him the picture which he complained about and tried to delete several times that night …when they were finished fighting over it Rory called her mother and told her al layout her day and yelled at her for that picture she sent to Logan which Lorelei just laughed at and Logan headed back to his dorm for classes he had in the morning and Rory headed to bed not before preparing for the next day and talking to Paris for an hours or so about her meeting the parents ….it was an eventful day for Rory Gilmore that was for sure.


End file.
